


The girl who sits next to me has some wierd tendencies...

by Dannychu



Series: My Sadist Girlfriend [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Female Okita Sougo, Genderswap, Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannychu/pseuds/Dannychu
Summary: Shinpachi sat next to a cute girl. She was always sleeping but he found that endearing. So much so that he decided to ask her out. She agrees but only on one condition..."Will you let me tie you up on Friday nights?"
Relationships: Okita Sougo/Shimura Shinpachi
Series: My Sadist Girlfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668310
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The girl who sits next to me has some wierd tendencies...

**Author's Note:**

> I've been digging this ship for a while now so...

Okita Souko was cute. 

Shinpachi couldn't deny that. 

He's never had a proper conversation with her except for the occasional greeting before and after their biology class. This was mostly because she usually went to sleep as soon as the teacher began speaking. 

However, Shinpachi caught himself glancing at her ever so often and softly chuckling at her wierd sleeping mask. He also caught himself smiling when he sees her managing to pass exams even if she's never listening to the teacher. 

Not at he could blame her. Ginpachi-sensei's lessons are about as useful as ship without a sail. 

He also found himself wondering what it would be like to actually talk to the brown haired girl...and possibly hold her hand. 

It was wierd.

He has never talked to this girl but he still felt the pull to try and go out with her on a date. Something that he's never felt like doing due to his obsession with an idol named Otsuu. 

But he felt like he wanted to at least try even if he would be rejected for sure. So one particular Tuesday he decided to try to talk to her before she left class.

"Ah, Okita-san!" he said.

She paused from getting up to give him a flat stare. 

"What?" she responded.

Shinpachi took a deep breath, in an attempt to prepare himself.

"Um, I-I was wondering if you were, um, if you we-" he sputtered.

The brown haired girl rolled her scarlet eyes. "Out with it." 

"Iwaswonderingifyouwerefreethisevening?" he rushed out, face bright red.

Souko raised an eyebrow at that. "If I'm free today?" she asked to clarify.

Shinpachi simply nodded, not wanting to embarass himself further.

"What for?" she asked suspiciously.

"I w-wanted to hang out with you...I guess?" 

The girl stared at him skeptically for a moment before giving a shrug. "Yeah I'm cool with hanging out."

"Great! Where do yo want to go?" the spectacle-wearing boy asked, excitement filling him.

Souko tapped her bottom lip, in a manner that Shinpachi could only class as adorable, before snapping her fingers.

"Ramen." she said simply.

Shinpachi gulped at the reply, mentally checking his wallet.

...

Okita Souko loves ramen.

Shinpachi watches in surprise as the brunette slurps the broth from her fourth bowl. He was taken aback by it but that wasn't what shocked him. What surprised him most was that she seemed to be completely nonchalant about the stares she was getting from the other patrons. Her eyes remained on her bowl until she was finished, only to raise her head to ask for another.

However, she eventually directed her gaze to him as she waited for her next bowl. 

"Don't you want any?" she asked.

The bespectacled boy gave her a nervous smile. "I'm not hungry." he said shortly, ignoring his aching stomach.

"Is that so? Well I guess I just dreamed a loud growl during class today." she replied while taking another bowl of miso soup ramen.

The seemingly flippant statement made Shinpachi's eyes widen. "That was-!"

"Here. It's on me." the brunette said, taking out her wallet and paying before the boy could say a word. 

"Okita-san you didn't have to-"

She simply leaned her left arm on the stand in front them and propped her cheek on it, giving a cheeky smirk.

"You owe me next time now." 

Another thing Shinpachi learn today was that Okita Sougo was sly in the most endearing ways.

...


End file.
